User blog:Shadowmaster/Gameplay Log
Legacy of Darkness This is a log of my playthrough through the Castlevania N64 game, Legacy of Darkness. Since I don't have a controller pak at the moment, I was unable to save. This made the levels much harder, as a single death cost me the level. I managed to make it to the Villa, but the game glitched when I entered Master Oldrey's room, forcing me to turn off the gaming system. The game has been enjoyable, but I really need a controller pak. The Foggy Lake has been the easiest level. It was more annoying than dangerous, mainly the mast navigation and the flooding boat provided the hardest problems for me. The mast was more so, since the ghosts would knock me off as well, plus a single drop would make me have to climb it again. The latter part of the level, on the bridges, provided a threat, since a plunge in the water would cost me the level (I really wish I had a controller pak). The boss was not difficult at all. The most troubling attack was his water spray, and his grab was annoying. Overall, level difficulty is 2/10, boss difficulty is 2/10. The Forest of Silence would probably have been very easy, had I the ability to use white crystals, but it was much more difficult without the ability to save. There were many more areas in which plunging to death was a possibility, so this presented a problem. The platforming proved itself to be more dangerous than the enemies in this case. The first Skeleton Ape battle was easy, since the only real problem was his bone swing, which was easy to jump. Plus, he did more running than fighting. The Weretiger was barely even worth noting as an enemy. He never even reached me, and three quick shots were more than enough to dispatch him. The Werewolf was a bit harder, since he was faster and took four shots, but nonetheless, easy. The second Skeleton Ape battle proved to be harder, since when energized, he got more up-front and aggressive, and his shockwave and breath attacks were hard to dodge. Overall, level difficulty was 3/10. Skeleton Ape (First Battle): 2/10. Weretiger: 1/10. Werewolf: 1/10. Skeleton Ape (Second Battle): 3/10. The Castle Wall was a major step up in difficulty. Even if I had the ability to save, it would be hard. Now, with the moving and spiked platforms, death was far more frequent. Plus, it took me several tries to figure out what to do with the gates. The boss was also much more difficult, since two were fighting me at the same time, but using the platform above made a cheap method of defeating them. Still, I was disappointed to have not been able to get the treasure that dropped upon the dragon's transformation and death (since I took it one at a time and the treasure had faded by the time I killed the second one). Level difficulty: 6/10. Boss difficulty: 5/10 without platform, 2/10 with platform. I can't say much about the Villa without having completed it. Since death was less frequent, it was less dangerous, but it was far more confusing, considering the Hedge Maze's enormity. However, I did manage to face the Cerberus (duh) and the first vampire. Even though the former is not a boss, I will describe the battles anyway. The first two Cerberi (?) were easy, since they died in a few hits and flinched all of the time, although their numbers were a bit overbearing. The second Cerberi were far harder, since they had added long range attacks. The final Cerberus was the hardest, since I couldn't even see him. The first vampire boss (in the Villa entrance room) was easy, although harder than the previous minibosses. While the previous minibosses died in 3 - 4 hits, the vampire took longer and didn't flinch as easily. He was also faster, turning the battle into some kind of hit-and-run.